lost_episode_creepypastafandomcom-20200214-history
The Lost Nickelodeon Bumper
Disclaimer: The entirety of this story is realistic fiction. Nothing in this is real, except for my real name being used as the main character. Nickelodeon, the Nickelodeon logo, Nicktoons, and all IPs are trademarks of Viacom International, Inc. Sorry for no image, as I'm inexperienced with photo editing. The Lost Bumper This took place during the year 1994. At the time of writing this, I just graduated from art school, and got my dream job. I was an animator working for Nickelodeon Studios in Orlando. My boss comes up to me with an assignment for the network. He asks me the following; "John, are you busy?" I respond with a simple no, implying that I wasn't working on anything in particular. Most of the time, if I weren't busy, I'd pull out my Game Boy and just play away. He then gives details of my new assignment: Viacom was looking to do a slight bit of rebranding with the network, since around this time, Nicktoons was becoming more prevalent in the network's daily lineup. I was tasked with making the bumpers that ran in between episodes and after commercial breaks. Well, at least, one of them. He then said that my coworkers were also busy working on bumpers, and I would be in charge of reviewing them and sending the final drafts to the execs. I had a total of one month to get at least my bumper done, which is reasonable time. My idea was similar to the infamous "Box" bumper. It would feature the Nicktoons characters, like Doug and Ren and Stimpy, walking into a box. The flap which they came in would then close, and the Nickelodeon logo would play. It seemed like a simple and good idea, so I got to work. Then, my friend Devin walks in. He's one of my coworkers, being part of the animation team. "I got word from the boss that you're the one in charge of review." He tells me. "Yep. That's me." I respond. Devin is holding a medium-sized box with the other's VHS tapes containing their bumper drafts. "The team got some of their drafts done. Here you go!" Devin tells me as he places the box next to me. Devin leaves the room after he does this, so I'm left alone to review. I pull out the first tape, with "Bumper Draft by Melissa R." on it. This is the draft made by my friend Melissa, who I still talk to on Facebook. It's a draft, so it's sketched animation in black and white. It's a normal bumper with Ren and Stimpy, where they are seen talking, and then Stimpy puts a hat on Ren with the iconic Nickelodeon logo on it. The bumper ends after this. "Seems pretty normal. I'll get this to the executives," I say. I take the VHS tape out of the VCR, and as I'm walking out the door, I notice something within the box. It's a bit hard to make out, but within the sea of black VHS tapes, there was one with a red 666 carved on the back. It was small, so whoever made it didn't want it to be obvious. I put Melissa's tape onto a nearby countertop, and scrutinize the outlier tape. There is no label identifiying the tape, and the glass where you could see the actual film reel was slightly cracked. Me, being abnormally curious, I put the tape inside of my VCR, and pressed play. It began with Ren, holding an orange knife. He looks into the camera for a brief few frames before it cuts to static. His eyes are completely blacked out, with blood on his teeth and splattered on his body. He is then seen creeping up behind Stimpy. He pulls out his knife, whispers "Nickelodeon..." and stabs Stimpy in the back. Then, it cuts to static again. After nearly a minute of static, a disturbing closeup of Ren can be seen with those god-forsaken blacked out eyes and his mouth nearly as wide as my screen, with a horrifying smile on his face. There are parts of Stimpy in between the teeth, and writing made out of blood that said this: "Ніхто не може почути, як ви кричите." When translated, it roughly reads as the following: "No one can hear you scream." Distorted women and children screams can be heard in the background, both bloodcurdling. The bumper ends, and I am left sitting in my darkened office. Aftermath I immediately go into my boss's office, and warn him about a tape with a red 666 on the back of it. "What? I didn't check the box this morning." I go back into my office, and sure enough, the box isn't where I left it. "What happened to it?!" I yell out loud. I walk into Devin's office, only to see him laying on the floor, dead. A bloody knife is next to him, and a note. This is what the note reads: "Mercy is a thing of imagination." I quickly run out of his office, with the note still in my hand. I go into Melissa's office, only to find her dead by a noose tied to the ceiling. Another note is next to her. "Never trust Them ever again." I then try to calm down. I put on the TV, and then I see the news. Apparently, Nickelodeon was hijacked last night, and a bumper which caused over one thousand children to commit suicide in various ways was aired with no one at the network to prevent it. The station then detailed the exact bumper I watched last night. However, it wasn't being played through a VHS tape. Rather, it aired by someone within the company playing it through the tape. I then went back into my boss's office. "Boss, did you hear the news?" "What is it, John?" "We're in serious trouble. One of those bumpers made over one thousand people kill themselves. We need to find the creator and apprehend them." I tell him. "Uh oh..." He says nervously. "Heh heh, it probably was nothing..." I then get very suspicious, and angry. "This is a very big deal, far from nothing! Also, why are you getting so nervous?" "It's nothing, I swear on it, John!" "Let me check your drawer." He opens his drawer, and I am startled by what I find. My boss was an infamous criminal offender. He has over 10 cases of murder under his belt, most notably with women and children. He also was the animator of the bumper that got put in with the rest of them. I called the police immediately, and they showed up. I showed them everything. I had them search Devin and Melissa's office, and then I had them search my boss's office. He was guilty of psycological murder, and was sentenced to death for killing over 1,000 people. Long story short, I quit my job at Nickelodeon in favor of Disney. I'm never going back to that place again. Category:Lost Episodes